Conventional motion detection sensors are commonly known and mainly used to detect the presence of a person within an area of interest. The motion detection sensor may be monitoring the area for security purposes, and/or used in combination with an illumination device. Motion is detected when an infrared emitting source with one temperature, such as a human body, passes in front of a source with another temperature, such as a wall. The “motion sensing” feature on most lights and/or security systems is a passive system that detects infrared energy. These sensors are known as passive infrared (PIR) detectors or pyroelectric sensors. In some cases, PIR technology can be paired with another model to maximize accuracy and reduce energy usage.
Depending on the application, there are a wide variety of installation locations. Although most motion detection sensors are mounted from an elevated location, the sensor may be placed in other locations, such as a shelf or floor. Changes to the location of the sensor may require changes in the orientation and positioning of the detector within the housing of the motion detection sensor. It may be necessary to adjust the sensor after installation to increase the effectiveness of the sensor. Technicians are often required to adjust the vertical position of the printed circuit board assembly in its enclosure to optimize the relationship between the detector and the focusing element. Currently, position adjustment requires the technician to either loosen a screw and slide the printed circuit board assembly to a specified position and retighten the screw, or remove the printed circuit board assembly from its enclosure to rotate a positioning component to the desired position. However, these steps are undesirable because they are time consuming and may expose the printed circuit board assembly to harm (e.g., dropping, electrostatic discharge damage, and shorting). Furthermore, if a locking screw retention scheme is used, the printed circuit board is more likely to slip out of position, thus compromising motion sensor performance.
Therefore, what is needed in the art is a motion detection sensor in which the position of the printed circuit board can be easily adjusted.